Confesión Navideña
by xeonice
Summary: Fate quiere regalarle a Nanoha un presente de Navidad muy especial, aunque no se quedará atrás con el de Año Nuevo.NanoFate.Mi segundo fic por estas fechas.
1. Decisión y Salida

Bueno! aca traigo mi segundo fic y relacionado a estas hermosas fechas! =D

Por cierto deberia estar actualizando el otro pero, tengo excusa! (no tengo ganas ...U)

En fin este capitulo lo hice bastante largo, espero que les guste, creo que terminare haciendo varios capitulos, pero mi limite seguramente seran 5 (aunque no creo que llegue a tanto sin decaer este historia...)

Y como siempre dicen:

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, aunque no me sepa los nombres xD_

* * *

**Confesión Navideña  
**

* * *

Faltaban pocos días para la Navidad, y pensaba en Nanoha a quien me le quería declarar, aunque tal vez esa maravillosa noche seria capaz de arruinar…

Pensé infinidad de veces la forma en la que me podría confesar, pero la mayoría al terminar finalizaban con una posibilidad, la cual llevaba toda mi tristeza al pensar.

Ella era la única que hacia con fuerza mi corazón latir, y yo no tenia forma de evitar esta manera de sentir.

Cada vez que la veía agudizaba todos mis sentidos, quienes individualmente estaban cegados por su belleza y a la vez resentidos.

Seguramente un amor no correspondido, que a pesar de todo mi corazón que permanecía en mi cuerpo de alguna manera de éste se había salido.

La amo infinitamente, por esa razón su nombre nunca desaparece de mi mente.

Por más que lo intente todo es en vano, porque todo lo relacionado al corazón da felicidad, pero a la vez hace daño… y es difícil borrarlo.

Me decidí firmemente en callar, pero este silencio poco a poco mi alma ha de quebrar…

* * *

Hoy es 23 de diciembre, si, falta muy poco para la Navidad. Aunque este sentimiento hacia Nanoha lo tengo desde hace ya mucho tiempo, quiero darle como regalo para esta fecha tan especial, lo más preciado que tengo... mi corazón.

Ese órgano de mi cuerpo que bombea toda mi sangre, cada gota llena de ella, solo ella. Y que completamente, esta a su disposición, y para nadie más. Por más que quiera...

Esta Navidad estará repartida, porque primero festejaremos en mi hogar, y luego iremos a su casa. Me invitó a pasarla con ella un rato, después de todo, los Takamachi son una familia muy agradable, gentil y sobre todo afectuosa. No cabe duda que ella pertenece a ellos. Mi respuesta era obvia, me sorprendió que dudara de ello, pero no importa... me gusta hacérselo saber.

Aunque no solo tengo mi sentimiento como regalo de Navidad, también tengo preparado el presente para Año Nuevo. Tal vez sea muy pronto, pero preferí tenerlo... Si lo acepta seré la chica más dichosa del mundo, de eso no habrá que dudarlo. Pero será mejor que no me anticipe, después de todo, aún no le he dicho nada y no hace falta decir que no se su respuesta. No tengo deseos de pensar en el rechazo, ya lo pensé muchas veces y gran parte de mi tiempo como para hacerlo ahora. Me decidí, se lo haría saber y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ahora estoy continuamente pensando en como se lo voy a decir, sé que es una excelente persona, es por eso de que me mentalicé de que si le digo ella hará lo posible para no romper mi corazón, o por lo menos, no del todo.

Quiero creer que sin importar lo que pase ella seguirá a mi lado, aunque sea, como la amiga que siempre fue. Bueno, no puedo decir ''que siempre fue'' porque desde que la conocí este sentimiento siempre estuvo, solamente que no sabia de el.

Acabo de despertar, aún es muy temprano para pensar tanto pero no lo puedo evitar, la adoro. La deseo tanto que no puedo sacarla de mi mente. El día de hoy Okaa-san irá de compras, ya me imagino para qué. No importa lo mayores que seamos Chrono y yo, Okaa-san habla de Santa Claus y no de ella quien ubica los regalos bajo el arbolito. A pesar de ya saber la realidad me gusta intentar pensar que es Santa Claus. Jajaja, no importa mi edad sigo siendo una niña dentro de todo, en cierto modo claro.

No importa que este de vacaciones, mis hábitos de levantarme temprano no desaparecen del todo. Digo esto porque son las 8 am. Sin contar que estos días estuve durmiendo poco por estar tan emocionada al pensar en cierta persona.

Sin embargo tengo las energías de siempre, no se si incluso hasta tengo más.

Me preparé y bajé para desayunar, Okaa-san no estaba, ella también es muy madrugadora y supongo que ya debe estar en algún lado realizando sus compras.

Ella ya sabe lo que siento por Nanoha, un día que hable con ella me dijo simplemente que siempre lo supo, que no le parecía nada raro. Que aunque no sea mi madre biológica sigue siendo mi madre, y una madre conoce perfectamente a sus hijos. Me había quedado muy sorprendida por lo que me dijo aquella vez, yo que tarde tanto en confirmar lo evidente, y ella siempre lo notó desde antes que me adoptara cuando estaba con Nanoha.

Es una mujer sorprendente, es por eso que le tengo un gran afecto y ya la tengo muy bien aceptada como Okaa-san, porque los momentos en los que pensaba en mi antigua madre ya pasaron y ahora solo me concentro en ser feliz junto a mi ahora no tan nueva familia.

Por eso puedo hablar siempre que quiera tranquilamente sobre el tema, incluso ella es la que me incentivó a declarármele a Nanoha y precisamente en Navidad. Dijo que sería un presente maravilloso, y aun más si ella lo acepta. Le agradezco mucho, no solo lo que hizo por mí hasta ahora, sino que a pesar de todo... para ella soy su hija y me ayuda sin decir nada.

Mientras pienso en todo esto estoy sentada en la mesa llevando una tostada a mi boca. Reflexiono toda mi vida, me sorprende todo lo que tuve que pasar. Y que no estaría así si no fuera por Nanoha. Si no la hubiera conocido mi vida sería un infierno aun, aunque en parte debo agradecer a Precia Okaa-san. Porque si no hubiera tenido que reunir las Jewel Seed para ella no habría tenido contacto con el ángel que ilumina actualmente mi vida.

En verdad que mi vida dio un giro muy grande, pero no me importa, después de todo la mejoró muchísimo. Tanto que ahora sé lo que es amar y a la vez ser amado. Ser importante para alguien. Sentirse querido. Pero todo esto dentro de la familia y la amistad. Por experiencia propia puedo decir que sé lo que es amar en verdad a una persona, aunque aun no sea correspondida, este sentimiento en mi pasado no existía. Y si seguía como estaba no tendría posibilidad de tenerlo.

Estoy enormemente feliz con todo lo que tengo, y muy agradecida con la gente que me rodea.

Mientras doy un sorbo a la taza de té verde que tengo frente a mí, sin querer sonrío. Estoy contenta con lo que soy también.

Termino de desayunar y me siento en el sillón de la sala con una libreta y un lápiz, cruzo mis piernas y a volver a pensar.

_'Mmm... ¿Cómo le puedo decir a Nanoha mis sentimientos de la manera más adecuada?'_ Suspiro pesadamente. La verdad es que no tengo idea de como hacerlo, y no saberlo me pone más nerviosa. Ni me imagino al momento en que se lo deba decir.

En ese momento escucho el sonido de la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

Era Okaa-san.

_'Ah, buenos días Fate.'_ Me dirigió una sonrisa mientras intentaba equilibrar su cuerpo por todas las bolsas que traía consigo. Amablemente me levanté de donde estaba y empecé a ayudarla.

_'Buenos días, Okaa-san.'_ Aunque le sonreí me sentía preocupada por el tema ''Nanoha'' y ella lo percibió en mi rostro.

_'Gracias hija, y ya deja de preocuparte, si sigues así te volverás anciana más rápido.'_ Me sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez de manera pícara.

_'¡Okaa-san!, deja de decir eso, aunque lo intente no puedo... ¿Por qué no me ayudas un poco?' _Le dije medio avergonzada y medio reclamándole.

_'Hija, no veo necesario que de deba dar un instructivo para confesar tus sentimientos, además eso sueno muy artificial. Debes ser tu misma, actuar naturalmente y que tus palabras suenen sinceras para ella. Yo simplemente puedo mejorar tu producción para ese día tal vez.'_ Rió un poco tapando su boca con una de sus muñecas que gracias a mí ya estaban desocupadas.

_'Si ya sé, pero estoy muy nerviosa...'_ Agache la cabeza algo dolida, me dijo este tipo de cosas todas las veces que se lo pregunté, sin embargo seguía confundida, aunque estas palabras por extraño motivo en verdad me llegaron. Creo que hoy las consideraré un poco mejor.

Acarició mi cabeza y me habló dulcemente.

_'No te preocupes Fate, te aseguro que todo estará bien. Solo debes calmarte y verás que estarás mejor. Creo que piensas demasiado algo que no hace falta, ya verás que las palabras saldrán por si solas, no porque lo hayas pensado, sino porque tu corazón mismo las dirá.' _Quedé sorprendida con lo que dijo, Okaa-san siempre tenía razón cuando me hablaba de cualquier tema, no creo que en algo tan importante vaya a errar.

_'Gracias, Okaa-san.'_ Le dí un fuerte abrazo para que sepa de la mejor manera que estoy muy feliz por lo que hace.

_'No es nada hija, para eso están las madres ¿no? Bueno será mejor que vaya preparando el almuerzo, aunque aún sea algo temprano quiero mejorar para el día en que Nanoha venga a casa.'_ Me guiñó el ojo provocando mi sonrojo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Miré el reloj que estaba en la pared. Eran las 11 am. El tiempo si que pasó rápido, tanto que no noté cuanto estuve pensando cuando desayunaba y todo lo que hable con Okaa-san.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez que terminé de almorzar quedé encantada con lo que preparo Okaa-san, sí que estaba empeñada en cocinar lo mejor que pudiese en Navidad, porque esta semana sus platillos cada vez eran más deliciosos.

Luego me recosté en el sillón como en la mañana para pensar un poco, recordé que había quedado con Nanoha para verla a las 3 de la tarde en un parque que estaba cerca de donde vivía, además era muy bonito. De camino al Instituto siempre pasábamos por allí porque estaba en nuestro recorrido, también nos topábamos con nuestras amigas para ir a dicho lugar.

No le prestábamos atención, pero Nanoha me comentó más acerca de él porque Arisa le dijo que fue un día con Suzuka para pasear y que en verdad era hermoso. Como siempre la dueña de mi corazón quiso verlo ella misma, por lo tanto me invitó a que pase parte de mi tiempo con ella.

Acepté como prácticamente todo lo que me proponía, es que con la expresión de ''cachorro abandonado'' soy incapaz de resistirme.

Miré el reloj que estaba por encima de mí. Ya son las 13:30 pm.

_'Creo que ya es hora de ir preparándome.'_ Si, prefiero tener tiempo para elegir la ropa adecuada y además arreglarme tranquilamente, después de todo... saldré con Nanoha. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al pensar en eso.

Subí a mi habitación. Escogí una minifalda negra acompañada con una remera blanca con detalles amarillos. Por las dudas tomé mi chaqueta negra corta. Luego unas medias oscuras para mis piernas, unos zoquetes blancos y mis zapatillas negras con partes rojizas. Decidí atarme el cabello en mis clásicas dos coletas, al igual que usaba cuando tenía puesta mi barrera. Ah, casi olvidaba mi medallón dorado, que me regaló Nanoha en uno de mis cumpleaños.

Una vez que terminé de arreglarme, me puse a mirar un programa en la televisión para que pase el tiempo. Ahora son las 14:15 pm. El tiempo ya me estaba desesperando, tenía ganas de verla ya. Pero...

_'Que demonios pienso, es muy temprano, ella aun seguramente no está lista.'_ Hice una mueca de disgusto porque la hora pasaba muy lentamente.

_'Yo y mis malditas costumbres, si me hubiera levantado más tarde no estaría esperando tanto.'_ Mi actitud se volvió como la de una niña a la que no quieren cumplir sus caprichos, ¡pero los minutos pasaban muy lento! ¡Mou!.

_'Pero... si no me hubiera levantado temprano tal vez Okaa-san no me hubiera dicho su consejo...'_ Ahora ya me calmé, me puse a pensar nuevamente en lo que me dijo. Reflexionando palabra por palabra.

Tenia toda la razón, procuraría no pensar tanto en lo que le diré a Nanoha, voy a intentar nada resulte planeado.

_*Pasado unos minutos...*_

No hay caso, cuando es algo relacionado a ella no puedo evitar desesperarme. Son las 14:30 pm, iré a su casa.

Y sin más me dirigí al lugar donde se encontraba el amor de mi vida.

Por suerte pude ir caminando, aunque fue a paso rápido.

Al momento de tocar el timbre me detuve en seco, observé el vidrio de uno de los autos que estaban estacionados por ahí y me arreglé un poco. Quería estar perfecta para cuando ella me viera. Luego de eso toque el botón del aparatito instalado en su puerta, nerviosa.

Y lo estuve aun más al momento de escuchar su voz...

_'Hola ¿Si?' _Sus cuerdas vocales parecían que al hablar formaban una melodía para mis oídos.

_'Etto... Nanoha soy yo, Fate.'_

_'¡Fate-chan!, espera un momento, enseguida bajo.'_ Hice lo que me dijo, hasta se podría decir que escuché sus pasos al bajar de la escalera.

_'Hola Fate-chan.'_ Me quedé sorprendida por como se vistió el día de hoy, me hizo recordar cuando éramos unas niñas. Tenía una minifalda con pliegues de color blanco, junto con una remera naranja bastante ajustada, que logró que captara mi atención en cierta parte de su cuerpo sin desearlo. Me ruboricé e intente mirarla a su rostro, pero terminé dirigiendo mi vista al suelo.

_'Ho-Hola, Nanoha. Etto, si-siento haber ve-venido tan... temprano.'_

_'No hay problema, ya estaba lista hace un rato.'_ Y me sonrió, como siempre suele hacerlo.

_'¿Eh?'_ Levanté mi cabeza y la miré sorprendida. ¿Que ya estaba lista hace rato?

_'Es que, creo que me emocioné de más y me preparé muy temprano, Nyahaha.'_ Me aclaró sonrojada lo sucedido rascándose una de sus mejillas con el dedo.

_'Pues, ¿nos vamos?'_ Si que estaba impaciente...

_'¡Ah si!, solo espérame un segundo.'_ Se dirigió rápidamente al interior de la casa, y cuando regresó una canasta ocupaba sus manos.

_'Creí que sería mejor si tuviéramos algo para comer después, jeje.'_

_'Uhm.' _Asentí contenta, me alegraba estar toda la tarde a su lado, hasta me había dicho que permaneceríamos en aquel parque hasta que las estrellas aparecieran. Sonaba muy romántico, había que admitirlo. Pero a Nanoha siempre le gustaron las estrellas, por eso me decía que cuando sea instructora su equipo tendría ese nombre. Incluso me dijo una vez que cuando yo volaba a lo lejos en una dirección era parecida a una estrella fugaz, aunque yo pensaba diferente... Creía que la estrella que iluminaba mi vida era únicamente ella.

Luego de esa corta plática tomó una de mis manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

_'¿Quieres que yo la lleve? Parece pesada.'_ Le pregunté amablemente a la vez que miraba la canasta.

_'No te preocupes, no lo es tanto.'_ Orgullosa. Hasta en cosas tan simples como esta lo sigue siendo.

_'¿Estás segura?'_ Ahora mi voz tenía un tono divertido.

_'Bueno, si tanto insistes. ¡Toma! Nyahaha'_ Levantó dicho objeto un poco y lo ''arrojó'' a mi pecho, casi se me caía pero puse sostenerlo a tiempo.

Seguido a eso continuamos nuestro recorrido hasta llegar al destino acordado. Cuando el camino termino quedamos impactadas por la prolijidad y belleza del lugar. Nanoha tenía los ojos que le brillaban y la boca abierta. Una de sus tantas expresiones infantiles que sin importar el tiempo transcurrido, seguía manteniendo.

_'Nanoha, ni que estuvieras viendo el dulce más grande del mundo, Jajaja.'_ Al escucharme su estado de ''asombro total'' se quebró, causando una mirada de enfado e inflamiento de mejillas de su parte. Tal cual una niña.

_'Que tú no aprecies este lugar como yo no significa que exagere.'_ Bufó molesta y se cruzó de brazos. Me causaba mucha risa esta parte de su personalidad. Algo que la caracterizaba... y mucho...

_'Es verdad, hay tanta variedad de flores y caminos que parece un cementerio.'_ No pude impedir reírme a carcajadas luego de mi comentario.

_'¡Fate-chan!, parece que hoy estas muy divertida.'_ Era cierto, pero no podía decirle que la razón era que estaba a mi lado. Su acotación me puso nerviosa, de nuevo.

_'A-Ah... si...' _No podía hacer más que asentir, de lo contrario le diría mi verdadero motivo ahora y arruinaría el regalo de Navidad.

_'Ya es tiempo de entrar, ¿no crees?'_

_'Uhm.' _ Preferí hacerle caso, ahora comenzaría el verdadero disfrutar. Por lo menos para mí, pero no creo que ella difiera mucho de lo que pienso.

Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol muy bello, un jacarandá, para ser precisa. Uno que había florecido y al parecer, hace muy poco.

Estábamos ubicadas en una especie de colina, el parque era enorme, no sé cuánto espacio ocupaba en el vecindario. Podíamos apreciar todo desde allí, y sin notarlo, el sol se iba ocultando cada vez más hasta el momento de que el cielo se tiñera de diferentes gamas de colores derribantes de mi tono de ojos. Un cielo rojizo, que incluía naranjas, amarillos y otros colores que no divise con mucha atención. Incluso al pasar un rato el azul volvía a aparecer, pero más oscuro.

Cada cierto tiempo probábamos un bocado de lo que trajo: sándwiches, galletas y para refrescarnos un jugo de naranja.

Las mismas manos que se entrelazaron cuando emprendimos el camino hacia aquí, seguían firmemente unidas.

En un momento acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro, dándome la oportunidad de sentir el aroma que desprendía su cabello. Ese olor dulce que seguramente obtuvo por el negocio de su familia. Apoyé mi mejilla izquierda sobre ella, pensaba que todo era un sueño, y que al despertar estaría en mi casa molestándome porque lo ocurrido no fue real. Pero no, hasta me pellizqué disimuladamente, y cuando sentí el dolor causado por mis dedos me alegre, y bastante.

Pero como dicen, ''las rosas tienen espinas''. Puede que ahora este disfrutando este maravilloso momento, pero fuera de eso soy simplemente su amiga, nada más. Alguien con el cual puedes estar alegremente, compartir y demás. Pese a que mi caprichoso corazón desee algo más profundo.

No quería pensar más, así no me deprimiría en ese instante y causara su preocupación. Aunque mientras recordaba todo eso ella no me veía ni escuchaba, por suerte.

La observe de nuevo, la sentí un poco más pesada y percibí que su respiración era bastante rítmica y lenta. Se había quedado dormida.

Tranquilamente fui acurrucándola en mis piernas. Estaba encantada con la expresión que su precioso rostro me dejaba notar. Un lindo sonrojo acompañado por lo que sus labios habían formado, una sonrisa.

Me encargué de acariciar su cabeza como si la estuviera reconfortando en un momento triste. Removí de su rostro algunos mechones que se esparcían rebeldemente. Todo era tan... hermoso. Hubiera querido permanecer así una eternidad, hasta que en un momento sentí su mano tomar la derecha mía y presionarla ligeramente. En mi lugar me moví un poco del susto, causando que hablara.

_'¿Te asusté, Fate-chan?' _Me avergoncé mucho, por las caricias que le daba mientras permanecía dormida, o eso creía.

_'A-Ah... n-no...creí q-que estabas do-dormida...'_ Admití nerviosamente.

_'Si pero solo un momento, cuando sentí las manos de Fate-chan desperté, pero eran tan suaves que decidí seguir tranquila.'_

_'Lo si-siento mucho... si t-te incomode...'_

_'Para nada, creo que deberías ser así de afectuosa siempre nyahaha.'_ Por más que quiera no está en mi naturaleza ser cariñosa con los demás, amable puede ser pero... la expresión de sentimientos nunca fue algo que se me diera muy bien, a diferencia de Nanoha.

_'...'_

_'Fate-chan... ¿podrías, continuar con lo de hace un momento?'_ Lo que dijo me impactó. Entonces, ¿le agradaron mis gestos? Bueno según ella si, pero ahora que sé que está despierta tengo mucha vergüenza como para tocarla de nuevo.

_'De-De acuerdo, etto...'_ Intenté acercar mi mano a su rostro, pero ésta temblaba y cuando avanzaba luego retrocedía un poco. Estaba muy insegura.

_'Eres muy tímida, Fate-chan.'_ Sentí que rió suavemente, no comprendí del todo su risa. Si era burla, diversión por como yo era, no sé. Pero a fin de cuentas se reía, y muy alegre, por cierto.

Luego tomó mi mano con una de las suyas y la colocó sobre su mejilla, que luego iba presionando suavemente. Parecía que intentaba sentir aún más el calor de emitía. En otro gesto de afecto rozaba con mi pulgar su rostro, con cuidado, como si fuera capaz de romperlo. Aunque eso no sucedería. Intentaba ser lo más delicada posible con ella, no entendía muy bien el porqué, pero simplemente quería hacerlo. Ella lo notó, e incluso me lo dijo.

_'Fate-chan es muy... delicada.'_

_'...Gra-Gracias...'_ ¿Y qué es lo que debía decir?, no tenía muchos deseos de permanecer callada tampoco. Debía decir algo, por más simple y _torpe_ que fuera.

_'Awww, Fate-cha ¡mira!'_ Se incorporó un poco y me señaló el cielo, específicamente la Luna, la cual particularmente hoy posee un color anaranjado suave. _'Seguramente esta noche la temperatura será alta, eso es lo que dice mi mama.'_ Habló nuevamente pero ahora sacando la lengua y rascándose la cabeza.

'_S-Si… supongo que tienes razón…'_ Otra vez sin que nada se me ocurriese para contestar.

'_¿No crees que es hermosa?'_ Ahora me ruboricé porque una vez dichas esas palabras pensé _'Igual que tú, no, hasta superas su belleza.'_ Sonreí para mi misma y luego le respondí.

'_Lo es, y mucho.' _Dije tranquilamente.

'_Creo que ya es tarde, te prometí que nos quedaríamos hasta que las estrellas aparecieran ¿recuerdas?'_ Quise permanecer un buen tiempo en esta forma, pero no me fue posible. Ella se levantó primero y estiró su mano para ayudar a levantarme. Con esa misma mano nos quedamos una al lado de la otra observando el millar de brillantes estrellas que resplandecían en ese cielo nocturno.

Nanoha al intentar moverse pisó mal y, como estábamos en una pequeña colina, resbaló en ella cayendo y rápidamente la cubrí con mi cuerpo. Juntas empezamos a rodar hacia abajo velozmente. Y de un momento a otro la elevación de tierra terminó. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba encima de ella y nuestros rostros a una distancia tan pequeña que me resultó peligrosa.

Nuevamente me perdí en sus ojos. Las dos nos sonrojamos muy fuerte y nos quedamos observando mutuamente en silencio por un momento, como analizándonos.

Estaba acercándome lentamente cuando repentinamente recordé que debía contenerme. Antes de cometer una locura me levanté. Ella desvío su rostro.

'_Na… Nanoha ¿estás bien?'_ Que demonios estuve a punto de hacer. Falta poco Fate, mañana le digas todo, no te apresures.

'_Ah… sí… ¿y tú como estás, Fate-chan?' _Me preguntó observando que no hubiera alguna herida en mi cuerpo mientras se incorporaba.

'_Yo… estoy bien.' _La ayudé a levantarse, subimos por donde caímos y guardamos todo lo que trajimos en la canasta tal y como estaba antes.

Luego de ese incidente permanecimos todo el camino calladas hasta que llegamos a su casa. Nos detuvimos aún en silencio frente a su puerta.

'_Gracias por protegerme… Fate-chan.'_ Me agradeció apenada por lo ocurrido y bajó un poco la cabeza.

'_N-No es nada… de-después de todo yo había prometido proteger a Nanoha…' _Le dije agitando mis manos en señal de que no era necesario que se disculpara.

'_La próxima vez tendré más cuidado.'_ Dijo avergonzada pero sonriendo. Creo que va a hacer algo más.

'_Uhm.'_ Me quedé observándola nuevamente, tenía un brillo en sus ojos que no comprendí en ese momento. Se acercó rápidamente y me besó en la mejilla. Yo abrí los ojos como platos por el gesto. Fue un beso tierno, sin sonido y lento. Duro bastante ese contacto de mi piel con sus labios. Aprovechando el tiempo cerré mis carmesí para apreciar aún más el momento. Luego… se retiró lentamente, susurrándome un _'Gracias'_ que escuché perfectamente. Cuando se alejaba de mi rostro abría lentamente mis parpados, sonriendo y con mucho calor en mi cara.

'_Buenas noches, Fate-chan.'_ Se despidió moviendo su mano.

'_Que descanses… Nanoha.'_ Susurrando su nombre a lo último, ella lentamente empezó a cerrar la puerta, sin quitar su vista de mí ni un momento. Yo hice lo mismo.

Cuando desapareció de mi vista, me quedé unos segundos allí parada frente a su casa. Mi sonrisa se amplió aún más al recordar lo que hizo, me puse muy feliz, sentía algo raro moviéndose en mi estómago. Las famosas mariposas que dicen que uno perciben al enamorarse. Posee una mano en mi mejilla izquierda, detectando la calidez que dejo, pero no solo la de mi rubor sino esa marca especial que me dejo ella.

Emprendí el camino a mi hogar. En muy poco tiempo llegué y me encontré a mi madre en el sofá, seguramente esperándome pero principalmente para preguntar que tal me fue, que hice y bla bla bla.

Le conté todo lo que hicimos y obviamente, me avergonzó como siempre. Ya había cenado en el parque con Nanoha así que no tenía apetito. Tomé un poco de té y me dirigí a mi habitación. Mañana sería un día _muy_ especial. No sólo porque sería Navidad, sino porque le confesaría mis sentimientos a la persona que me hace apreciar la verdadera felicidad.

* * *

**Notas principales:**

1) El jacaranda es este arbolito xD:

.

2) La ropa en la que me base es esta xD:  
.

lo se, soy MUUUY original...U  
(pongo los links al final de mi perfil xq veo que FF no agarra los links...)  
para los que no saben, esa ropa la uso Fate en StrikerS no recuerdo que capi pero se que fue en un momento en el que Erio y Kyaro recordaban cuando la conocieron AWWWWWWWWW que KAWAIII! =D

------------------------------------------------

Intento fallido de fic con rima ='(

tenia pensado hacerlo todo pero no me salia, queria pero no podia... (eso me pasa por querer copiarme de _'Fate, la niña de los ojos rojos'_ de Kida Luna xD)  
Esta vez me salio bastante larguito jeje =D  
espero que les haya gustado y por favor *se pone de rodillas entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su pecho y con cara de perrito abandonado* tenganme paciencia!  
soy primeriza... xD  
Voy comentando que este fic hablara sobre Navidad y Año Nuevo (bueno, en el sumario ya lo dije =S)  
ejem... estoy tardando en actualizar el otro fic pero es que estoy bastante entretenida con la parte del instituto =D, lastima que la otra parte de A's y el primer dia de instituto no los tenga redactados ni tampoco tengo idea de que seran de ellos =$  
no se porque pero justamente la chispita sale pasados como un mes de instituto xD  
Ah! tambien aprovecho para comentar que estoy haciendo un fic completamente AU y no hace falta decir de que pareja sera no? x3  
Ese pensaba hacerlo inicialmente como un One-Shot pero en verdad se me esta alargando asi que terminara con una cantidad de capitulos similares a este fic, bueno, seguramente menos (creo que 3 xD, si se alarga mas mejor =D)  
bueno ahora si que aclare todo lo que queria decir  
sin mas me despido, y ya saben alguna opinion que quieran decirme me envian un review que con gusto lo leo!  
Feliz Navidad atrasada para alguns y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

PD: Justo se me da por postear esto el mismo dia que termina el año xD, otra cosa... a diferencia de ls demas escritors yo si tenia por seguro que mis fics no los terminaria para fin de año xD  
bsitos a todos! y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE LEER!!! =D


	2. Regalo

aca dejo el segundo capitulo, si, me puse las pilas xD  
ahora solo falta que actualize el de ''Momentos'' y odos contentos no? xD  
sin mas los dejo:

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores..._

_

* * *

_**Confesión Navideña  
**

* * *

Bueno, hoy es el gran día. Aún permanezco en mi cama pensando en lo esperado que fue este momento para mí. De la emoción solo he dormido, seis horas. Pero eso no me importa. Son las 7 am., realmente temprano pero creo que hasta estoy un poco, _¿excitada?_ por lo que va a ocurrir.

Estoy tranquilamente mirando el techo, aunque mi mente esté en otra parte.

De pronto escucho la puerta abrirse de un golpe.

_'¡FELIZ NAVIDAD HIJA!'_ Era mi madre con los ojos como lámparas blancas fluorescentes y la sonrisa más grande del mundo. Se acercó para abrazarme y yo también me puse muy contenta, aunque el motivo real era otra cosa.

_'Feliz navidad, Okaa-san.'_ Le sonreí y le abrasé como más pude. Yo también estaba muy feliz por este día. Como me alegraba que no estuviera durmiendo, sino me hubiera muerto de un infarto por el susto, aunque no me esperaba menos de ella. Cuando entro dí mi respingo de la impresión.

_'Supongo que hoy será uno de tus mejores días ¿verdad Fate?'_ Me miró pícaramente y simplemente me sonrojé.

_'Oka... Oka-san basta.'_ Reproché levemente pero a ella no le importó.

_'Fate vamos, no pongas esa cara y alégrate. Dime que no tengo razón, jajaja.'_

_'Mmmm.'_ Le dije como dudando de sus palabras, pero sabía que mentía. Dentro de mí opinaba que seria otro más de los mejores días de mi vida, sin importar la respuesta que obtuviese.

_'Esta bien, ahora baja a desayunar. Hice Hot Cakes.'_ Diciendo esto último cantándolo, cerró la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Si que estaba emocionada, bueno... no era para menos. Su hija se le va a declarar a alguien y en un día muy particular por cierto. Cualquier padre o madre se sentiría muy feliz, creo. Supongo que eso lo comprobaré en el futuro, cuando me case.

Cuando pensé en esto se enrojecí mucho, la imagen de cierta persona se me vino a la mente.

Con el piyama puesto bajé a comer. Me topé con Chrono en el pasillo que tampoco se había cambiado. Su acostumbrado pantalón de algodón color azul marino y una remera celeste con la cara de Amy estampada en ella. Prácticamente la usa todos los días cuando no está a su lado, y para salir se pone otra ropa. Por suerte la tiene impecable. En mi interior río un poco por eso.

_'Buenos días Chrono, feliz navidad.' _El da un gran bostezo y estira sus brazos.

_'Buenos días y feliz navidad Fate.'_ Dice rascándose la cabeza.

Yo estaba bien despierta, en cambio el pobre se habrá asustado bastante con el saludo de nuestra madre. Ni siquiera se despabiló del todo.

Probamos el desayuno de Okaa-san y sabía increíble. Era un gusto vivir así.

_'Madre, como el año anterior pasé navidad en la casa de los padres de Amy, podremos estar en casa hoy.' _Ya no sé ni como describir los ojos de mamá. ¿Qué cosa es más luminosa que un faro o una estrella? No tengo idea.

_'Me alegro mucho Chrono.'_ Cerró sus ojos y le sonrió.

_'Etto, Okaa-san... Nanoha y yo estaremos aquí pero, antes de la medianoche iremos a su casa para celebrar allí. Lo siento.'_ Agaché mi cabeza un poco porque sentía que los excluía en cierto modo.

_'No te preocupes Fate, después de todo te tengo todos los días. Que me faltes un momento no es nada jajaja. Espero que disfrutes mucho.'_ Me guiñó el ojo, otra vez ese calor en mis mejillas.

_'S-Si.'_

_'Bueno, será mejor que ahora limpiemos la casa, luego almorzaremos, adornaremos mejor la casa y finalmente preparare la cena de esta noche ¿de acuerdo?'_

_'¡Si!' _Dijimos al unísono Onii-chan y yo.

Yo me encargué de la sala, Chrono de la entrada y mamá del baño y la cocina. Además cada uno debía ordenar su habitación.

La casa era enorme, por eso tardamos como dos horas en terminar. Okaa-san sabía que nos tomaría tiempo, por eso nuestro almuerzo ya estaba en el refrigerador. Solo debíamos calentarlo y podíamos alimentarnos.

De nuevo era un gusto comer. Los tres estábamos hechos un desastre, pero como debíamos continuar con los adornos, seguimos igual. Luego todos descansamos un momento en el sofá para digerir la comida y volvimos a lo nuestro. La casa al cabo de otras dos horas estaba lista. El color rojo y el verde se encontraban por doquier. Hasta la festividad se sentía en el aire por poco.

Ahora sí que nuestro estado era deplorable. Yo me había puesto un short de Jean roto y una musculosa blanca. La parte de arriba estaba hecha agua. Chrono era un asco, a los dos segundos lo mandamos a bañar. Okaa-san estaba como yo así que se dirigió al baño que tenía en su cuarto. Cuando Chrono salió me metí yo.

Luego de media hora salí. Ya estaba mucho mejor, bien fresca. Escuché que mamá estaba cocinando anticipadamente la cena de navidad. Yo mientras tanto fui a mi habitación y empecé a seleccionar la ropa que me pondría. Eran las 6 pm. El tiempo paso volando, dentro de 3 horas vendrían Nanoha y Amy.

Lo peor de todo es que no encontraba lo adecuado para vestirme. Revolví todo lo que había en mi armario sin encontrar algo que me gustase. Veía a todo como muy... muy de siempre, como decirlo, usual.

En un momento me desesperé de tal manera que me puse a dar vueltas toda mi habitación como una loca.

_'Que me voy a poner, ¿Que me voy a poner?, ¡QUE ME VOY A PONER!'_ Y así estuve durante 1 hora, ahora sólo faltaba eso más treinta minutos para que ella llegara con la novia de mi hermano.

Mi madre, cansada de escuchar mis pisadas y mis gritos, entró a mi habitación con un paquete y una gran sonrisa.

Me tomó de los hombros deteniéndome y tranquilizándome.

_'Fate, cálmate. Mira, pensaba entregarte esto luego de la media noche pero como veo que lo necesitas más ahora, te lo doy.'_ La miré con los ojos como platos, tomé el presente y me asombré más.

Era un vestido hermoso, unos delicados zapatos con taco, una cadenita de un cristal de color azul y unos aros que hacían juego con él.

_'¡Muchas gracias Okaa-san!'_ Y me abalancé sobre ella en ropa interior y todo. Que por cierto era de color negra.

_'De nada hija. Bien, ahora vístete que ya falta poco para que Nanoha-chan venga, además que tú tardas mucho en arreglarte.'_ Dijo esto y salio rápidamente por la puerta.

_'Si.'_ Contesté antes de que se fuera.

Enseguida empecé a vestirme. Me dejé el cabello completamente suelto y me coloqué los accesorios que ''Mamá Noel'' me regaló.

Al verme en el espejo estuve encantada por como quedé. No era yo, en verdad que no.

El vestido dejaba al descubierto mis hombros. Era de un color azul oscuro con pliegues tono lila. Parte de mi pierna derecha se veía por un corte que tenía en él.  
Los zapatos negros. Sin olvidar que la prenda tenía una tela para cubrir delicadamente mi parte superior, pasando por mis brazos y un nudo en el medio de mi pecho. También había otra tela que podía colocar en mi cintura, atarla con un broche en forma de flor de color rojo y lo que sobraba caer por mi pierna, sin tapar el corte del vestido.

Por supuesto también me había pintado los labios con un lápiz rojo pero no muy fuerte, y me puse los aros y el collar que en verdad combinaban a la perfección con lo que llevaba puesto.

Mi madre si que tenía buen gusto, sabe que los colores oscuros se me dan muy bien, y aunque estos no fuesen tonos como el negro, en cierta forma me resaltaban.

De pronto sentí que sonaba el timbre de la puerta y que ésta se habría. Habían llegado.

Luego escuché la voz de Chrono.

_'¡Fate, Nanoha y Amy ya están aquí!'_ Gritaba desde el piso de abajo. Salí de mi habitación y empecé a bajar la escalera que me conducía hacia donde se encontraban, y allí estaba ella.

También con un vestido, pero a diferencia del mío éste era rosa. Me quedé en el camino con una de mis manos tomando el costado de la escalera. Fui bajando lentamente observándola de arriba a abajo. También llevaba el cabello suelto. Tenía varios nudos de tela en su prenda. Uno en cada lado de su cadera y otro debajo del busto, en el medio del pecho. Al ser un vestido escotado se coloco un bandeuw rojo debajo. Sus zapatos, similares a los míos pero con cintas rojas y taco oscuro.

Llevaba un collar de perlas blancas, y aritos del mismo color. Si que la observé detalladamente. Una vez frente a ella me ruboricé y sentía un nudo en mi garganta.

Había olvidado que no estábamos solas, saludé a Amy y le desee feliz navidad. Ella dijo lo mismo y se fue con Chrono a saludar a mi madre.

Cuando me quedé con ella...

_'Hola, Fate-chan... feliz navidad.'_ Me dijo tímida.

_'A-Ah... etto, fe-feliz navidad... Nanoha.'_ Estaba muy nerviosa, y ella tan linda que tuve el impulso de besarla, pero no. Debía resistir, otra vez.

_'Fate-chan, se ve muy bien hoy.' _Habló suavemente y con la mirada baja.

_'Gra-Gracias, pe-pero... tu estas... hermosa.' _Era lo menos que podía decirle, sin embargo ambas nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo, salvo el agradecimiento de su parte.

_'...Gracias...'_ Susurró.

De repente mi madre se nos acercó.

_'¡Feliz Navidad Nanoha-chan, pero que linda que estás!'_ Dijo Okaa-san muy alegre.

_'Muchas gracias, Lindy-san.'_ Respondió educadamente_. '¡Oh Fate, no creí que te quedaría tan bien!'_ Dijo mirándome detenidamente.

_'Ah... uhm.'_

_'Bueno pues que hacen ahí paradas, vayamos a la sala con los otros dos tortolitos jajaja.' _Nos tomó a cada una por una mano y nos llevo hacia la parte de la casa en donde nos dijo. Estuvieron conversando un buen rato, pero yo me sentía absorta de mis pensamientos. Simplemente me concentraba en mirar a Nanoha cuando ella no me viera, y cuando me pescaba haciéndolo, dirigía mi vista hacia otro lado. Aunque ella también hacia lo mismo.

Luego Okaa-san nos dijo que debíamos cenar, después de todo nosotras en unos minutos iríamos a la casa de Nanoha. Una vez todos en la mesa...

_'Mmm, Lindy-san. ¡Este pavo esta delicioso!'_ Degustaba placenteramente la cena preparada por ya saben quién.

_'Muchas gracias Nanoha, en verdad que me esmeré para que saliera así.'_ Comentó felizmente.

_'Es verdad.' _Ahora habló Chrono mirando a Amy._ 'Ha estado toda la semana practicando sus comidas, e incluso mejoraron. Mi hermana y yo si que la pasamos de maravilla, ¿no es así Fate?'_

_'Si, somos los únicos perjudicados jeje.'_ Todos empezamos a reír muy alegres, cada uno ya sabe por que motivo.

Nanoha y yoestábamos sentadas juntas del lado derecho de la mesa, del lado izquierdo la pareja y en un extremo de la mesa Okaa-san.

Estaba a punto de tomar la sal, cuando extendí mi mano accidentalmente rocé la de Nanoha que también estaba a punto de tomarla. Las dos tuvimos la misma reacción: Ruborizarnos, mirar al suelo y callarnos. Mi corazón cada vez latía más fuerte, me estaba por descontrolar. Luego ella terminó tomando la sal y dejándola al lado de mi plato.

Terminamos de comer y Okaa-san nos avisó la hora que era, las 11 pm. Ambas fuimos acompañadas por el auto de Chrono, quien volvió a mi casa.

Me resultó extraño que no brindásemos si nosotras no estaríamos en el cambio de día con ellos.

Nos quedamos frente a la puerta de su casa, en silencio. Luego ella tocó la puerta y su madre abrió. Yo estaba a unos pasos detrás de ella. Tenía... _¿miedo?_

_'Bienvenida Fate-chan, te ves muy bien esta noche.' _Me dirigió la palabra su madre y sonriéndome gentilmente.

_'Muchas gracias, también le agradezco por dejarme pasar esta navidad en su casa, Momoko-san.' _Le dije respetuosamente cerrando mis ojos y haciendo una reverencia.

_'Para nada, sabes que siempre serás bienvenida aquí, es un gusto tenerte con nosotros. Será mejor que pasen, hace algo de frío afuera.'_

_'Uhm.'_ Asintió Nanoha.

Primero entré yo y luego ella, podría jurar que su madre tramaba algo, por la mirada sospeché pero hice caso omiso a ello.

Una vez dentro de la casa el timbre de esta sonó. Yo me encargué de abrir la puerta porque estaba más cerca.

No me lo creía, era mi madre con Chrono y Amy. Nanoha rápidamente les dio la bienvenida y se fue a la cocina, al parecer había olvidado algo.

Se ubicó frente a mi madre.

_'Lo siento mucho, cuando fui a su casa olvidé estos pan dulce aquí, pero quería dárselos como agradecimiento de haberme invitado.'_ Dijo Nanoha avergonzada.

_'No te preocupes Nanoha-chan, después de todo tú nos invitaste a venir ahora, pero con gusto aceptaremos el presente.' _Rió levemente aceptando la comida, que luego fue depositada en la mesa y en un santiamén fueron devorados.

Tuve el gusto de probarlos, sabían exquisitos. La madre de Nanoha se paró a mi lado.

_'Momoko-san, le felicito por este pan dulce, en verdad que estuvo delicioso.'_ Le dije muy feliz.

_'Gracias Fate-chan, aunque no deberías felicitarme a mí, la que los cocinó fue Nanoha-chan.' _Volteó a mirar a la susodicha que estaba detrás de ella como escondiéndose.

La miré tiernamente y hable...

_'Cocinas estupendo, Nanoha. Gra-Gracias por haberlos cocinado para nosotros.' _Las dos bajamos la cabeza, ella con la cara totalmente roja y yo con un tinte rosado en mis mejillas.

_'Gracias, Fate-chan. Si... si quieres puedo hacer más, para ti.' _Su timidez, me agradaba mucho. No me percaté que su madre se había ido a hablar con la mía hasta que terminé de hablar con ella.

_'Claro, siempre y cuando Nanoha quiera.'_ Levantó su mirada, estuvimos así no se cuánto tiempo. Luego había escuchado que la hora se acercaba. Después de todo ya ambas familias habían cenado. Estaban abriendo tres botellas de sidra. Y da la casualidad que uno de sus corchos cayó sobre mi cabeza, otro sobre Nanoha y el último sobre mi hermano. Todos gritaban eufóricos sobre casamientos y demás. No llegué a escuchar del todo porque estaba sonrojada en mi asiento encogiéndome, y al parecer no era la única.

Todos tomamos una copa, mirábamos la televisión que en uno de los noticieros mostraban una cuenta regresiva. Los últimos números y...

_'¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!'_ Todos muy contentos chocando nuestras copas deseábamos suerte a partir de ahora, felicidad y muchas cosas más.

También saludándonos con besos en la mejilla, pero lo mejor fue cuando me toco dárselo a cierta persona.

_'Feliz navidad, Nanoha.' _Dije en un tono de voz bajo.

_'Feliz navidad para ti también, Fate-chan.' _Esta vez fue mi turno de realizar este tierno y sencillo gesto. Nadie se concentraba en nosotras, y por eso me encargué de que fuera tan lindo como el que ella me dio la noche anterior. Tal cual, suavemente me retiré de su rostro apreciando su color rojizo por mi culpa, aunque yo no me quedaba atrás.

Luego varios se pusieron a tomar un poco más, alguien agregó música para variar y otras cosas en celebración del día, o mejor dicho, noche.

Vi que ella lentamente se ubicó en el marco de la puerta de entrada. Yo la seguí, creo que es el momento indicado.

Solas nos quedamos allí, mirando el cielo estrellado, y recordé como lo aprecié la vez que fuimos al parque. De pronto la puerta se fue cerrando, quedándonos completamente solas y en silencio. De pronto, al estar observando hacia arriba en mi campo de visión apareció algo más y que estaba muy cerca, para ser precisa... encima de nosotras. Di un respingo e hice un pequeño sonido de la impresión, que Nanoha pudo escuchar, causando que me viese totalmente roja, nerviosa y mirando el suelo.

_'¿Qué sucede Fate-chan?'_ Me miró cariñosamente.

_'Mi-Mira hacia a-arriba.'_ Mi voz temblaba, no pude evitar verla. Hizo lo que le dije, ella tenía un bonito sonrojo y sumado a la expresión cariñosa que me había dado, era hermosa. Vio aquel muérdago posado sobre nosotras, se sorprendió levemente y volvió a tener la expresión anterior.

_'Na-Nanoha yo... quiero decirte algo.'_ Di media vuelta y me ubiqué para observarla frente a frente.

_'Dilo después, Fate-chan.'_ Quedé estupefacta con lo dicho. Asentí en silencio mientras veía sus hermosos ojos brillar bajo la luz de la Luna, notando como se acercaba lentamente a mí.

Yo al ser más alta iba bajando mi rostro despacio, la distancia entre el suyo y el mío era mínima. Tan poca era que podía sentir su respirar, cálido como mi corazón al permanecer cerca de ella. Primero apreciamos la cercanía de nuestros labios, mirando fijamente los ojos de la otra. Y en ese momento, nuestros labios se unieron tímidamente. Como ayer cuando la acompañe hasta su casa y me despedí, sentía esos movimientos en mi estómago. Me estremecí.

Yo simplemente me encargaba de presionar esa unión, porque nunca había besado a nadie, debido a que deseaba que la única persona que probara mis labios fuera ella. Sin notarlo abrí un poco mi boca, y no esperaba que su lengua se adentrara en ella. Era suave, dulce, como jamás había imaginado. Creía que sería maravilloso, pero esto iba mas allá de lo que pensaba. Lentamente y sin saber muy bien como, me dejé llevar correspondiendo esa danza que integraban tanto mi lengua como la suya. Un juego que solo le pertenecía a aquellas dos húmedas partes de nuestro organismo.

Por nuestra falta de aire debimos separarnos. Lo hicimos despacio y sin prisa, al igual que nuestros parpados. Ambas con un sonrojo que se percibía a kilómetros, pero no me importaba. Lo que más deseaba se cumplió en parte, ahora, me toca continuar.

_'Na-Nanoha, hay algo que debo decirte.'_ Los nervios lentamente fueron desapareciendo, ahora solo faltaba que dijera las palabras adecuadas.

_'¿Mmm?.' _Curiosa me sonrió y emitió ese particular sonido, como diciendo_ 'Dilo.' _También noté que estaba nerviosa, por la pose en la que estaba. Sus manos detrás de su espalda moviéndose inquietamente. Su mirada también la delataba.

_''Etto, yo... quiero darte un regalo bastante peculiar. Mi presente va más allá de lo material Nanoha. No sé, si podrás considerarlo como un obsequio bueno o no, pero sólo deseo entregártelo a ti y a nadie más. Tal vez pienses que digo esto solo por lo ocurrido recién pero, no. Lo que me pasa lo siento desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que te conocí, para ser precisa. Yo creo, que sólo teniéndote cerca mi corazón puede latir, de otra manera... éste se detiene, sin que yo quiera. Además, tú eres la causa de la felicidad que tengo todos los días... y si estaba triste antes, era porque creía que no podía tenerte de la forma en la que a mí me gustaría. Ahora, sólo quiero arriesgarme y creer que sin importar tu respuesta, seguirás a mi lado.' _Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, ya no me importaba absolutamente nada, sólo quería quitarme ese gran peso de encima que por tantos años he tenido. Ella permaneció en silencio, escuchando atentamente cada palabra. Los ojos de ambas temblaban y yo aún dudaba si debía continuar, pero preferí seguir.

_'Sólo quería que supieras que, me gustas mucho... no.... incluso diciendo esto le estoy mintiendo a mi propio corazón. Estoy... completamente segura de que te amo, Nanoha. Estaré de acuerdo con lo que decidas, porque por este inmenso amor que te tengo, soy capaz de cualquier cosa para que seas feliz... aunque provoque mi propio dolor. Sé que para ti esto es muy extraño, pero no pude evitarlo. Siempre me gustaste como algo más que una simple amiga, y por más que intenté evitarlo, no lo logré. Sólo... quería decirte eso, que te amo y que siempre lo voy a hacer. Ya nada más me importa salvo tú, Nanoha...'_

Cerré mis ojos lentamente, esperando el rechazo. Sin embargo, escuché algo diferente. ¿Gotas?, abrí mis ojos viendo el lugar en donde se escuchaba el golpe de esas gotas de agua contra el suelo. Eran lágrimas. _Sus_ lágrimas. Había causado su tristeza, me sentí peor por habérselo dicho, pero no resistía más. Mi corazón no lo soportaba.

_'Na-Nanoha no te preocupes. Si... si tú quieres podemos hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Puedo desaparecer si quieres, haré lo que sea pero... por favor no llores.' _Intentaba calmarla diciendo todo esto pero ella seguía llorando, sus manos ocultaban su bello rostro ahora arruinado por mi culpa. De pronto ella se abalanzo sobre mí, tomando mi cuello entre sus brazos con fuerza, sollozando.

_'Fa... Fate-chan... ¿Cómo puedes creer que te quiero lejos de mí?' Decía entre sollozos._

'_¿Eh?' _Dije con notable asombro, ¿Qué quiere decir?

'_Yo… yo también, te amo… y mucho, Fate-chan.'_ Tardé en asimilar esas palabras, no me lo creía, para nada. Y cuando mi cerebro las captó sentía sus labios nuevamente unidos a míos. Así, en la puerta de su casa y bajo el muérdago, nuestro amor fue sellado. Como si hubiera sido una Jewel Seed…

* * *

Bueno lo q tantas personitas me habian pedido, comento que esto esta recien horneadito porque lo hice el dia de hoy jeje, solo que tardo para corregir las faltas de ortografia y demas...  
Espero que con el fic ''Momentos'' me tenga un poco de paciencia, xq ese si q se me esta haciendo complicado, la segunda parte de A's tiene muchas cosas xD  
En fin espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esto tanto como yo escribiendolo, la verdad que le puse mucho empeño a este capi para que siquiera el ritmo del otro, pese a que al comienzo resulte algo ''aburrido'' al final tiene lo suyo, lindo regalo?  
Como quisiera tener uno asi para navidad xD  
bueno agradezco a toda la gente que me mando reviews y muchisimo!  
BPHaru por aconsejarme, Major Mike Powell III, Sunako-san, a Fatu-chan (xXxFaTuXxX) que pobresita esta enferma y que espero que se mejore pronto asi empieza a presionarme como dice ella xD  
y muchas personas mas que me insentivan a escribir como Kaon_chan y muchas mas q ahora no me acuerdo xD pero les prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!! =D  
bsitos y sin mas me despido!

**xeonice**

**PD: en mi perfil esta la imagen de los vestidos de Fate y Nanoha para que vean que es lo que quise describir xD  
**


End file.
